¡fantasia realidad, realidad fantasia!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: el los contemplaba desde lejos, observaba al amor de su vida con alguien mas que no era el, y mas aun, ella estaba con uno de sus mejores amigos... one-shot de soulxmakaxkid
1. Chapter 1

Alo Alo, como están… gracias por los comentarios anteriores, del fic de los pecados de Soul!...

Domo arigatou!

Bien perdón pero no eh podido actualizarla así que eh decidido hacer esta nueva jeje

Disfrútenlo!

**¡Fantasía, realidad**

**Realidad, fantasía!**

Cap. 1

**Prologo**

**Pov Soul**

0

0

0

0

0

Tocaba el piano con afán, concentrado sin abrir los ojos, mientras sentía como mi amada me observaba sin quitar su vista de enzima mío, la melodía estaba apunto de acabar y atreves de ella le daba todo lo que era y sentía, todo lo quise siempre decirle ahora me atrevía, le decía, lo mucho que la amaba, que la deseaba y necesitaba, que sin ella era nada, sin ella mi mundo se venia abajo, y prefería la muerte antes de no estar cerca de ella.

-fue genial… Soul- aplaudió ligeramente después de que termine la melodía, voltee a verla y le sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto

-lograste entenderlo- consulte mientras me levantaba y me posicionaba frente a ella

-claro- sonrió mas y se aproximo hacia mi y de un momento a otro me abrazo, yo le correspondo el gesto sin chistar, la apegue mas a mi y sumí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro

-te amo- susurre antes de besarla

-SOUL-

Oí una voz, la ignore olímpicamente y seguí besando a Maka

SOUL DESPIESTA-

Sentí un enorme dolor y abrí los ojos de golpe encontrando a mi mismo en mi habitación tirado en el suelo, claramente, me caí de la cama

-maldición- golpee el suelo mientras gritaba y me enojaba conmigo mismo

-SOUL YA ESTAS DESPIERTO?- oí a alguien gritando fuera de mi habitación, era Maka, y una vez mas, un sueño, un te amo nunca dicho, y un beso jamás efectuado

-si- susurre- ahora salgo- me levante del lugar que ocupaba y abri a puerta de mi habitación solo para encontrarme con Maka y… su amado novio y amigo mío…

DEATH THE KID

-buenos días- Maka me sonrió al verme salir de la habitación que me pertenecía desde hace años, yo le devolví el gesto

-buenos días Maka… - voltee a ver a su acompañante- Kid-

-que hay?- fue lo único que dijo antes de dar un gesto simulando una sonrisa

Así son todas mis noches, así son todas mis mañanas, primero fantasía parecido realidad y luego realidad que quisiese fuera fantasía

Ella con el, yo sin ella y el con ella

Un enorme triangulo amoroso

Ridículo…

0

0

0

0

0

Continúe…

Que tal me quedo? Bien, mal, pésimo, asqueroso? Comenten y créanme hare lo posible por complacerlos jeje (excepto si quieren dinero ¬¬)

Pónganme revierw vale vale

Zayonara!


	2. zayonara my meister

Bien aquí reportándome para la conti jeje, bien

disfrútenla!

**¡Fantasía, realidad**

**Realidad, fantasía!**

Cap. 2

**Zayonara my meister**

**Pov maka**

0

0

0

0

0

Le sentía distante, mas alejado de lo común, desde que empecé a salir con Kid-kun se empezó a distanciar, a encerrarse en su burbuja, había tardes en las que se encerraba en su habitación y se olvidaba de todo y de todos, incluyéndome, para poder escuchar música de jazz a todo volumen o ponerse audífonos para no escucharme, se levantaba mas tarde de lo común, no ponía ganas en el entrenamiento, y hubo una ocasión en una misión la que me hizo totalmente aun lado y mato el solo al semi-kinshi, como si con ese golpe descargara toda su ira.

Me acerque a el a paso lento, estábamos en el departamento y el se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala, veía televisión si9n verla, tenia la mirada perdida y se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos

-Soul- susurre, el tardo un poco en voltear a verme, y fijo du mirar en mi- te ocurre algo?- consulte sentándome junto a el

-porque la pregunta?- odiaba eso, que me respondiera con otra pregunta, y el lo sabia

Rodee los ojos y suspire

-te veo raro desde hace varios meses, que tienes?- volví a preguntar, el suspiro y volteo el rostro al frente viendo algún punto muerto de la pared

-no tengo nada, deja de preocuparte por mi- sonrió- y preocúpate mas porque llegaras a una hora asimétrica con tu noviecito- o fue mi imaginación u oí con enojo y burla la ultima palabra

-Kid-kun entenderá… me preocupas… y mucho Soul- lo observe, bajo la cabeza y sonrió un poco melancólicamente, se levanto de su lugar, volteo a verme y me ofreció su mano, la tome sin chistar y me encamino a la puerta

-ve o llegaras tarde- dijo antes de sacarme del departamento

-e-espera… s-Soul- intente oponerme a su empujón pero todo fue inútil

-te vez hermosa- susurro antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro por dentro para no dejarme entrar

Me sonrojé un poco al oír sus ultimas palabras

-gra-gracias- murmure antes de encaminarme hacia el punto predicho con Kid… para salir a una cita con el… con mi novio

Siento que se oye un tanto vacio decir que es mi novio

Fin Pov Maka

Pov Soul

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, suspire y camine a paso lento al sofá de la sala, apague el televisor y me sumí en mis pensamientos

"te vez hermosa" cursi, pero es la verdad, jamás se lo hubiese dicho

-*claro como se arregla para ti*- oí al diablillo en mi cabeza, ahora era mas fastidioso que antes

Hace 4 meses que Maka sale con Kid y eso hace que el se burle mas de mi

-*cállate, me vale eso*- respondí a su insulto, odiaba que me molestara, que se metiera en mi vida, no, corrección, lo odiaba a el

-*pero no soy al único al que odias ¿vedad?*- sonrió ampliamente, estaba en lo correcto, no solo lo odiaba a el…

Odiaba a Kid

Por quitármela, por alejarla de mi, porque gracias a el, el tiempo de Maka ya no lo compartía conmigo, si no con el.

Y ella empezaba a darse cuenta, a ver mi enfado, por eso no quería yo una resonancia, porque si la hacíamos, podía darse cuenta que la quiero mas que una amiga, que odio a su "querido" novio y… que no quiero que se valla de mi lado en un futuro… porque no quiero imaginarme un futuro en el cual no se visualice ella junto a mi

Pero… no quiero que ella sepa este ridículo sentimiento… porque? Simple

Ya la perdí

0

0

0

0

0

Continúe…

Y que tal me quedo? Please comenten vale

Siento que Soul se escucho un poco cursi ni creen? Bueno… lo siento intentare que sea mas cool jeje

Nos leemos luego vale besos


	3. pelea! consuelo?

Hola como están? Bien aquí les traigo la conti de esta historia… perdón si son muy cortas pero ya no se me ocurría nada más que ponerle por eso lo deje hasta hay jeje… bien espero que este cap. sea de su agrado vale… nos leemos abajo.

**¡Fantasía, realidad**

**Realidad, fantasía!**

Cap. 3

**Pelea!... Consuelo?**

**Pov Maka**

0

0

0

0

0

Caminaba a paso lento, viendo el suelo sin pensar en algo en especifico…

"¡no quiero hacer una resonancia, ahora!"

Recordé las palabras dichas anteriormente de mi compañero y mejor amigo, esto ya había sucedido hace varias semanas, y aun seguía con la duda… porque no querer hacer una resonancia del alma? O será…

-No quiere hacer una resonancia conmigo?- susurre mientras me detenía y hablaba con la vez entrecortada

-quien no quiere hacer una resonancia contigo?- oí una voz cerca de mí, la reconocí al instante Alce el rostro y me encontré con un par de ojos ambarinos que me miraban con un deje de ternura- llegaste un poco tarde… por que?-

-perdona Kid-kun, es que…. Soul está un poco extraño- murmure bajando la mirada y con la voz un tanto apagada- por eso llegue tarde… gumene- el tardo un rato en responder para después abrazadme tiernamente

-no te preocupes…el estará bien vale- susurro en mi oído- que es lo que le pasa a Soul?-consulto separándose de mi y desasiendo el abrazo

-no lo sé, anda un poco distraído últimamente- respondí alejándome un poco más de él, Kid sonrió y me tomo de la mano

-vamos, ya estamos tarde- y comencé a seguir a Kid a un lugar sin especifico para mi… mientras yo solo poda pensar en Soul…

Ne se cuanto tiempo paso desde que me encontré con Kid-kun, fuimos a dar una vuelta por toda Death City, también al cien y a comer a un restaurante muy lujoso, y ahora nos encontrábamos de camino al departamento, pero en ningún momento quite mi rostro de preocupación, solo podía pensar en el , me tenia inquieta, preocupada y Kid-kun lo estaba notando, me noto distraída y cabizbaja , entonces, no lo soporto mas-

-JODER MAKA, PON ATENCION, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- grito histérico por mi falta de atención en el

-Kid… kun?- parpadee varias veces para lograr asimilar las cosas… Kid me había gritado? Me había mirado con ira?

-Maka- suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello, sin perder la simetría- estamos en una cita, tu y yo, por que no dejas de preocuparte un poco por Soul, el es mi amigo y al que a ti me preocupa pero ahora no es el momento de hacer eso vale- dijo en un tono serio, sonriéndome tiernamente

-Soul esta raro desde hace varios meses, esto ya es demasiado preocupante, me altera que no quiera estar conmigo como antes, no quiere hacer una resonancia y eso me frustra ¡EXTRAÑO ESTAR CON EL!- grite levantando las manos, Kid puso cara de impresión y luego la cambio a una enojada, me miro con odio y frustración

-me largo, por mi quédate con el- murmuro dándose la vuelta y con claro tono de enojo

-espera Kid-k…- lo tome del brazo y lo siguiente paso tan rápido, lo único que logre figurar es que se daba la vuelta enfadado y después sentí mi mejilla arder… y como caía al suelo de sentón, levante la mirada para así encontrarme con una ambarina de demostraba arrepentimiento y amor… logre sentir como un liquido caía de mis ojos para rodar por mis mejillas y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, y solo quise salir de ese lugar…

Salí corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás, no me importo si Kid me seguía o no, solo quería llegar al departamento, por suerte estábamos a pocas cuadras del lugar, y no tarde mucho en llegar, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas sin importarme si me caía por mi torpe caminar, llore mas al recordar el rostro de Kid antes de la bofetada, me dolía que me viera así, el sabía que yo o quería pero…

Que tanto quiero a Soul?

Que siento realmente por él?

Detuve mi carrera, pare mi llanto y volví a hacerme las mismas preguntas

¡SOUL!

Grito mi conciencia

¡KID!

Volvió a gritarme

¡DECIDETE!

Me ordene a mí misma, y nuevamente la imagen de Kid llego a mi mete, volví a correr sin importarme si Soul estaba o no en la sala y entre rápidamente en mi habitación, tal vez azote la puerta, tal vez ignore a Soul, y posiblemente golpee a Blair sin querer al entrar al departamento.

Estando ya en mi habitación me avente a la cama y llore a solas por varios minutos, después logro escuchar como Soul tocaba levemente mi puerta, no respondí, pasaron otros minutos y oí como la puerta se abría y daba un poco de luz a mi habitación oscura

-Maka?- susurro Soul- estas bien? Puedo entrar?- consulto algo dudoso mientras entraba lentamente- Maka…- vio que lloraba y yo me senté en mi lugar dándole la espalda y secándome las lagrimas inultamente ya que no dejaban de salir, el se aproximo y se sentó junto a mi

-Soul- murmure mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas, y de un momento a otro él me abrazo tiernamente por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro

-porque se pelearon?- consuelo como si yo ya le hubiese contado lo ocurrido y debo admitir que su voz se oía un tanto sexy y seductora, más aun, porque me lo pregunto muy cerca de mi oído

Pare mi llanto y mi pulso se disparo, mis mejillas enrojecieron y agradecí mentalmente porque la habitación estuviera oscura ya que así no vería mi roja cara.

Recargue mi cabeza contra el- ya no importa- susurre sonriendo melancólicamente y la misma pregunta volvió a surgir

Que siento realmente por él?

Sonreí nuevamente

*yo amo a Soul* pensé mientras tomaba sus manos con las mías

-todo está bien- murmuro bajito para mí y beso mi nuca al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus manos con las mías

Si, definitivamente amo a Soul, y hoy, esta noche, estoy dispuesta a amarlo como nunca eh amado a alguien…

0

0

0

0

0

Continúe…

Bien hasta aquí le dejo vale… se que se queda en suspenso pero no tardare mucho en subir los siguiente caps. ok

Espero que les haya gustado… así que díganme como estuvo, bien, mal, horrible, para vomitar, o para soñar con lo que sigue? jeje

Bueno me despido, ah! Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios… enserio me hacen llorar de felicidad T.T, cuando abrí me correo y me encontré con tanto comentario (no solo de esta historia) casi lloro… bien, bien.

Ya me voy a hacer los deberes vale

Besos

Me dejan revierws…. Zayo~


	4. Chapter 4

Woooolaaaaaaaaaz como están gente? Saben eh estado un tanto depre y apurada con los trabajos de fin de semestre así que por esas mismas razones no eh podido subir las conti… me disculpo y espero acepten mis más sinceras disculpas

GUMENASAI!

Y ahora con lo bueno

Disfrútenla!

¡Fantasía, realidad

Realidad, fantasía!

Cap. 4

Song music happy for two

Pov Soul

Caminábamos a paso lento atreves de las calles de Death City, la mayoría estaban desiertas, íbamos tomados de la mano y los pocos que caminaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con curiosidad.

-Soul…- susurro deteniéndose haciendo que yo la imitara, volteo a verme con el rostro un tanto preocupado, emití un sonido dándole entender que la oía y ella continua su hablar- le diremos juntos o….-

-le diremos juntos- la interrumpí afirmando lo que ella intento consultarme, sonrió ampliamente y apretó mas su mano contra la mía, le devolví la sonrisa y seguimos nuestro camino.

Llegamos a la entrad del Shibusen, claro esta era la hora de entrada, y por obvias razones, habían muchos alumnos en la entrada y los pasillo.

Seguimos caminando ignorando olímpicamente las miradas reprobatorias y un tanto asqueadas de aquellas personas que sabían de la relación de Maka y Kid, otras sonreían satisfechas, y atreves de su mirar pude darme cuenta de que agradecían mentalmente el que Maka y yo estemos juntos… realmente era totalmente extraño esto, pero a la vez me hacía muy feliz.

Seguimos nuestro camino… y sabíamos perfecto en donde se encontraba Kid

La biblioteca

Nos dirigimos directo a ella, Maka apretó mas aun su mano con la mía, y yo la imite, sabíamos a quien nos enfrentábamos, no es que Kid fuera algo así como un Dios, porque en sí, sí lo era, pero el era mi mejor amigo y el novio de Maka, ¿qué diría cuando se enterara de lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?... solo me quedaba rogar porque no se enfadara tanto… y que me dejara estar con Maka felizmente

Abrimos la puerta y nos dirigimos al fondo, donde estaba Kid, llegamos a él, nos paramos justo enfrente, el susodicho hacia anotaciones mientras leía a la vez, al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia dejo lo que hacia a un lado y levanto la mirada, sabia perfecto que una de las personas que acaba de entrar era Maka.

Sonrió al ver que si era ella, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al verme a mí, lo siguiente lo vi en cámara lenta total; Kid mirando a Maka sonriente, viéndome a mi enfadado, después viendo que nos sosteníamos la mano del otro, frunció aun más el seño.

-¿Qué significa eso?- consulto con un tono de voz claramente irritado

Maka suspiro pesadamente y lo miro decidida

-Kid… tenemos que hablar- dijo tranquilamente, Kid por su parte se levanto de su asiento y la miro suplicante

-Maka si es por lo de ayer, yo…-

-no Kid… no es por eso…. Es por otra cosa- la rubia que se encontraba a lado mío repitió la misma acción anterior, me apretó la mano fuertemente.

-de acuerdo…- dirigió su vista hacia mi- pero solos- volvió a verla ella y sonrió

Maka fue soltando lentamente mi mano y con la mirada me decía que todo estaría bien, le dedique una casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero ella logro verla, suspire y mire a Kid con una mirada fugaz, regresando rápidamente mi mirada a ella

- Si necesitas algo me llamas- y sin más me di la vuelta y salí del lugar que ocupaban ellas.

Me deje caer al suelo detrás de la puerta, y volví a suspirar

Empecé a divagar por mi mete, y un montón de preguntas la abarcaron totalmente

¿Y si Kid empezaba a odiarme? ¿Y si perdía su amistad? ¿ Y si … no aceptaba esto y rechazaba el pedido de Maka acerca de cortar su relación?

No, alto Evans, se positivo, Kid siempre supo del amor mutuo que Maka y yo nos teníamos en secreto y lo aceptaría fácilmente, el es tu amigo, sin condiciones, y no por ella rechazaría la amistad que ya llevan desde hace años

Y, de la nada, el recuerdo de la noche anterior abordo mis pensamientos, olvidando todo pensamiento negativo de la decisión de Kid, y el cómo lo tomaría

Sin duda alguna, la noche anterior fue la mejor hasta ahora

PORQUE VENÍAN MÁS

_FLASH BACK_

_Vi como Maka entraba corriendo al departamento, le grite por su actuar pero me ignoro olímpicamente, dejo la puerta de la entrada abierta, y con ella golpeo a Blair en la cara en su forma gatuna, se quejo, pero Maka no hizo nada más que correr a su habitación y cerrarla de un puerta so._

_- Nya ~, Maka-chan me pego Soul-kun – se quejo mi querida mascota acercándose a mí y sobándose la cara con una de sus pequeñas patas_

_- déjalo Blair, creo que algo le sucedió a Maka - y estaba seguro de ello, se, y estoy seguro, que logre figurar lagrimas en los pocos segundos que ella entro corriendo y paso frente a mi_

_- ¿Nya?... ¿eso crees Soul-kun?- me consulto ya sentada junto a mi aun sobándose la nariz, que creo es donde le dio más de lleno la puerta_

_- si – respondí después de cerrar la puerta principal y dirigirme a la de mi técnico y amiga, la toque levemente_

_No oí nada, más que los casi inaudibles sollozos de mi amor secreto, y me asuste al pensar que tal vez Kid le había hecho algo, ¡ese maldito, cuando lo vea!_

_Sin más después de esperar repuesta, la cual no hubo, abrí la puerta de mi meister y alumbre un poco con la luz del pasillo, ya que su habitación se encontraba totalmente oscura_

_- ¿Maka? –susurre con un tono de voz que me desconcertó, era algo así como tristeza y furia combinadas, sin contar un leve temblor en ella - ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?- dude un poco en entrar en sus aposentos,- Maka… - pero al verla levantarse torpemente y sentarse en su cama, con un intento inútil de secarse las lagrimas no lo dude mas, me aproxime a ella y me senté junto a su frágil persona, contemple un poco su espalda, se veía tan débil y desprotegida_

_- Soul – murmuro levemente, diablos, aun en eso estado se veía tan sexy, y su voz se oyó tan sensual_

_No lo resistí mas, y la abrace súbitamente por la espalda, sumiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro aspirando su aroma y deduciendo el porqué llego en ese estado, era claro que fue por él._

_- ¿Por qué se pelearon?- consulte muy cerca de su oído, sentí que se tenso levente pero hice eso a un lado, tal vez simplemente se tenso por mi cercanía con la suya después de tanto tiempo de no querer acercarme a ella, si también yo lo notaria raro, pero qué más da, quería consolarla, como fuera, pero que se sintiera mejor, note que había dejado de llorar y que respiraba más rápido de lo normal, después de unos segundos se relajo y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, haciendo de una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda mi espina dorsal_

_- ya no importa – susurro haciéndome volver de mi ensoñación de sentidos y queriendo protegerla aun más, ya que con eso me había confirmado que el idiota de Kid si le había hecho algo_

_- todo está bien – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mis labios en un tono bajito, solo para ella, dándole un beso en la nuca, sin resistirlo, y notando que ella apretaba sus manos con las mías, las cuales se encontraban en su estomago, me sonreí internamente, con eso acto de su parte._

_Estuvimos así por un rato mas, sin decir o hacer nada, solo compartiendo ese momento, tan gratificante y placentero, porque estaba con la persona que más amo, y si, suena cursi, pero ella, solo ella, me hace ser de esta manera, tan cursi y poco cool._

_- Oye Soul… -la voz melodiosa de Maka me saco por segunda vez en lo que va la noche de mis pensamientos_

_- ¿qué pasa? – pregunte aun en la misma posición_

_- si yo me fuera… ¿qué harías? – me quede anonadado, ¿a qué venía eso?_

_- ¿porque la pregunta? –sonreí, sabía que ella odiaba que le respondiera con otra pregunta_

_Se movió un poco incomoda en mis brazos y eso me dio a entender que quería pararse, solté levemente mi agarre, y ella se levanto, girando para verme cara a cara, tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, y me miraban con ternura y cariño_

_Y ahí me di cuenta de una anomalía en su rostro, su mejilla izquierda estaba más roja que la derecha, sin mencionar que estaba levente hinchada, fruncí el entre cejo e inconscientemente apreté mis puños_

_- Ese maldito…- sisee – lo voy a matar – me levante de la pequeña cama de Maka dispuesto a ir a la Death Mansión a patearle el culo a ese shinigami de mierda que consideraba mi amigo, hasta que se dispuso a golpear a la persona que amo_

_- espera Soul – la mano fina y delgada de mi mejor amiga me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca, me gire a verla y me sonreía tímidamente – déjalo, ya no importa…- bajo la mirada y note que un rubor aun mayor que el que tenia se hizo presente – ahora solo importa que estas aquí… conmigo – dijo en un susurro, con solo esas simples palabras la ira y furia que tena se desvaneció y volví a sentarme junto a ella, tomando esta vez su mano entre las mías_

_- Maka… - _

_- dime algo Soul- levanto nuevamente su rostro, topándonos de cara los dos_

_Rojo y verde, extraña combinación, ¿no creen?_

_- ¿qué ocurre? – le dije sonriéndole_

_Ella nuevamente se sonrojo y me sonreí para mis adentros, me alegraba saber que yo le causaba ese sonrojo_

_- Tu… -dudo un poco – tu… me- trago sonoramente y agacho nuevamente la mirada - ¿me amas? _

_La pregunta me calla como balde de agua fría, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de mi sentir?, me quede en shock por un largo rato, ¿ella sabe que yo la amo, y solo intenta confirmarlo?_

_- yo… - gire mi rostro y la mire de reojo, me miraba a la expectativa, esperando mi repuesta atentamente, me puse aun más nervioso al ver su intensa mirada – bu- bueno, y-yo…- sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder a causa del sonrojo que se instalaba en ellas, ¡por Dios esto no es cool!, solo espero y Maka no lo note – t-te a…- suspire y tome aire, girando nuevamente mi rostro para verla a la cara, no sería un cobarde que no la mira a las ojos en su confesión – te amo Maka Albarn_

_Maka abrió enormemente sus ojos, con la sorpresa grabada en su rostro, después de unos segundos de ensoñación de su parte, despertó y en sus labios se poso una sonrisa amplia y sin más me abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho_

_- me alegro mucho – dijo sin soltarme – sabes Soul, yo también te amo, te amo muchísimo- ¡esperen! ¿Ella? ¿A mí? ¿Me ama?_

_La tome de los hombros e hice que me mirara, ella me sonrió y no aparto su mirada de la mía, creo que mi sorpresa y duda estaban grabadas en mi rostro, por lo cual ella fue la primera en hacer algo._

_Sin más, ella, Maka Albarn, la mejor técnico de todo Shibusen, mi amiga y compañera, contando que es mi único amor, ella, me beso, a mí, al chico mas cool de todo el mundo, Soul Eater Evans_

_No reaccione en el momento, pero hice el intento de hacerlo, aunque ese beso fue demasiado corto para mi gusto, nada más tocar sus labios con los míos, unos cinco segundos después, se separo de mí y me sonrió_

_- te amo – susurro_

_- pero… y Ki…- me silencio con su dedo índice posándose en mis labios, y me dedico una sonrisa tímida y arrepentida_

_- Kid, yo solo le quiero como un amigo, me di cuenta que a la única persona a quien realmente amo es a ti, Soul Eater Evans – no me di cuenta de en qué momento la bese yo a ella, y ella sin chistar me correspondió en cuanto pudo, puesto que la tome desprevenida_

_- dime Maka… susurre en su oído después del beso, abrasándola al mismo tiempo y apegándola más a mi – ¿desde hace cuanto me amas?_

_Se quedo pensando un momento, tal vez haciendo memoria_

_- no lo sé con certeza pero estoy segura que desde hace mucho- estoy seguro que una sonrisa estaba posada en sus labios, ya que no podía verla, me la imagine, y nuevamente la bese, estuvimos así por un largo rato, la bese, la abrace y le conté lo que sucedió en el momento en el que ella llego al departamento y lo que le hizo a Blair_

_- ¡hay no! Pobre Blair, debo disculparme- y se levanto de improviso dejándome sentado en la cama_

_- ¡espera! – Me levante de la misma y me aproxime a ella tomándola de la muñeca y deteniéndola- puedes hacerlo mañana, aparte creo ya se fue al cabaret- dije al tiempo que me acercaba mas a ella – disfrutemos el tiempo nuestro Maka _

_Sin más que decir la apegue a mí y, como ya estábamos a escasos centímetros de la puerta, camine con ella hasta chocar con la pared, con mi mano izquierda palpe un poco de esta hasta encontrar el seguro y ponerlo, tal vez Maka no lo noto, pero qué más da, la abrase más fuerte y acercándola mas y mas a mí, si es que era posible ya que estábamos pegados, literalmente_

_Nos besamos con pasión y pude notar cuando ella me abrasaba con sus piernas, esta mujer me iba a volver loco_

_Su figura, su actuar, ella en totalidad me volvía loco, la necesito como nunca, sin previo aviso la lleve a la cama tumbándonos a los dos en ella, claro está yo arriba y ella abajo_

_En ningún momento rompimos el beso, de hecho, se hizo más i mas apasionado con el pasar del tiempo, comencé a acariciar sus esbeltas piernas, tan suaves y tersas, como un durazno, y ella jugaba con mi cabello alborotado, haciéndome ligeras caricias de vez en vez en la espalda._

_Pase de sus labios a su cuello saboreando así su exquisito sabor, y olisqueándolo de paso, olía a lo que se me figuraba a vainilla y miel, y su sabor era muy parecido a este, dulce y delicioso,, pase de la parte baja de sus piernas a la más alta, escuchando leves suspiros de placer de la que pronto seria mía, y mi mundo era el país de las maravillas si no hubiera sido porque ella me detuvo tomándome de los hombros y levantándome ligeramente_

_-Alto Soul – dijo en un tono bajo_

_- ¿qué pasa? – no lo entendía, porque me detenía así de la nada, ¿acaso ella no lo quería tanto como yo?_

_- es que… -dudo un poco en proseguir – yo no sé que… que debo hacer… nunca eh hecho esto – dijo en un casi susurro, casi para ella, y estoy seguro que si no le hubiera puesto la atención necesaria, no la hubiera escuchado_

_Pero, mi corazón dio un salto de alegría al escuchar eso, eso quería decir que ella y Kid nunca_

_- Pero, ¿y las veces en las que Kid se quedo contigo en tu habitación?- porque si, sospeche que el y MI Maka habían hecho "eso"_

_- nunca paso nada, él dormía en el suelo y yo en la cama, nunca deje que pasáramos mas haya de un beso- respondió_

_- ósea que aun eres… ¿virgen?- murmure cerca de su rostro y logre notar cómo se sonrojaba drásticamente, eso me daba la repuesta, no logre reprimir una sonrisa de lado y ella lo noto_

_- idiota – dijo girando el rostro_

_- tu idiota- susurre y volví a mi "trabajo" en su cuello_

_Seguí acariciando su pierna derecha, subí, y subí, hasta llegar casi a sus caderas, levantando así su corto vestido que me volvía loco_

_Maka comenzó a jalar mi playera hacia arriba, una clara señal de querer quitármela, sonreí contra su piel y ella bufo molesta_

_Me levante un poco y le ayude a quitármela, ella sonrió levemente y me beso con pasión contenida, seguí acariciando sus piernas, y al separarnos me miro un tanto molesta_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- consulte mirándola con una seje alzada_

_- porque no me quitas y ya, no te contengas Soul – sonreí ante so, y sin más que decir, la bese antes de quitarle su hermosa vestido rojo, pero no más hermoso que ella_

_Contemple por unos minutos su cuerpo aun en ropa interior, aunque eso no quito que a mi hermosa compañera le diera vergüenza y en un inaudible murmullo dijo "no me veas así, me avergüenzas" sonreí ante sus vocablos, y le dije que la amaba_

_Recuerdo que bese todo su cuerpo, lo acaricie y mire un sinfín de veces un toda la noche, ni siquiera recuerdo de cuantas veces lo hicimos esa noche, pero sí recuerdo cada palabra salida de su boca, cada gemido impregnado me mi nombre y no el de Kid, cada caricia y besos de su parte, y su sabor, todo, todo lo que la que es, fue y siempre será mía me dio esa moche que me confesó su amor por mí, y me entrego su virginidad_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sonreí, con cada recuerdo vivido la noche anterior, y un ruido rechinante me saco de mis pensamientos

Note que me encontraba en la esquina de la puerta, ¿Cómo carajo llegue aquí? Que más da

Anche mi sonrisa al ver a quien suspiraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si

- ¿Cómo te fue? – consulte y vi que daba un respingo al notar mi presencia

- Soul, me fue bien, le dije todo- reacciono- bueno solo que tú me amas, yo ye amo, y que a él lo quiero como amigo, así que lo acepto, no sin antes decirme que él me amaba a mí, y siempre esperaría por mi regreso – volteo los ojos en señal de frustración – en fin, ¡soy libre!

Y alzo los brazos en señal de lo que decía

Me acerque a ella y la abrace haciendo que retrocediera hasta topar con pared

- No por mucho Albarn – y la bese apasionadamente, pasando mi mano derecha por su nuca , posando la izquierda en su cintura, ella solo le limito a abrasarme por el cuello, juro que sento que casi la levanto del suelo

Nos separamos por falta de aire y uní nuestras frentes aun sin soltarla

- Sabias que pueden vernos – dijo sonriente

- que vean – respondí

- no es lugar para esto Soul – dijo en un gemido ahogado al sentís mi mano pasearse por su pierna derecha

- solo quiero recrear lo de la noche anterior – susurre en su iodo antes de morder su lóbulo

Ella suspiro

- Aquí no –

- hay un armario por allá, quieres ahí- dije en un tono pícaro, ella frunció el seño y me miro reprobatoriamente, se libro de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar a la salida, yo solo la observe irse, hasta que se detuvo y se giro a verme

- ¿qué esperas Evans? Vamos al departamento – y sin mas corrí a ella para cargarla y correr al departamento

Me esperaba una agitada tarde

0

0

0

0

0

Continúe…

Que tal me quedo ¿eh?

Espero que le haya gustado, me disculpo por no subirlo antes, pero ya explique el porqué, y ahora espero subir mas historias, tengo muchas en mente

Sin más daré mis agradecimientos vale

Agradezco a: Miyoko-chibi, KaoruXButch227, , vale-alice, Liz Wland hc, anonima676, priscineko-chan, Nekonobody

¡ARIGATOU! Me hacen felices sus reviewrs

Sin más que decir, ah, creo que solo falta un capitulo mas, es narrado por Kid ok, espero subirlo lo antes posible, bueno ahora si

Sin más que decir, se despide alexiel evans~

Sayonara~ nos leemos

HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTOS

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. todo se acabo

Aló queridas lectoras, bueno, se que me he retrasado mucho al subir la continuación de esta historia, pero hace como dos o tres meses que tenía ya el final, y lo guarde en mi celular, según yo porque es seguro, pero no, mi celular se fregó y perdí casi todo, de 723 canciones, ¡713! ¡SOLO QUEDARON 35! ¡35!

Fue muy triste pero ya que, he recuperado apenas una cuarte parte, pero me dolió mas perder historias que ya tenía U.U

En fin, aquí esta…

¡Disfrútenlo!

¡Fantasía, realidad

Realidad, fantasía!

Cap. 5

Todo termino

Pov general

Caminaban por las calles desérticas un trió de chicos, dos chicas y un joven, las chicas rubias y de ojos azules miraban al oji ámbar con preocupación, hace no mas de dos semanas este había llegado con la cara llena de lagrimas a su mansión, jamás lo habían visto de esa deplorable manera, y la única información que obtuvieron de le en ese momento fue un _*termino conmigo*,_ ya después supieron que su rubia amiga había terminado con el, diciéndole que ella quería a su arma, sabían a quien se refería, estaban enteras que su técnico salía con Maka Albarn, y también estaban enteradas que esta no lo quería como el a ella, pero Kid se aferro a la mínima esperanza de que ella lo llegase a amar, sabia que ella quería a su arma, pero no quiso dejarla, prefirió ser lastimado a la larga, a ser lastimado pronto, y eso dolió mas

El simplemente se limitaba a seguir caminando, su mirada estaba perdida y las palabras de ella resonaban en su cabeza

_*no puedo mas con esto*_

_*no te amo*_

_*solo amigos*_

_*hay que terminar… Kid*_

_*es Soul*_

Quería llorar en ese momento, pero se aguanto, no por que ella lo vería, si no porque no quería verse afectado por sus palabras

Se detuvo al darse cuanta que sus armas ya no lo seguían, estaban a unos dos metros atrás de él, se giro y las vio mirar al frente algo con sorpresa, y una de ellas con rencor, no falta decir quien – Liz –

Siguió sus miradas y sus ojos de abrieron como platos al ver lo que veían

A ella… con su arma

Estaban a escasas dos cuadras adelante, no los habían visto, mucho menos notado y caminaban tomados de las manos, charlaban animadamente entre ellos

- Los golpeare… Patty – susurro la mayor de sus armas con un ademan viendo a su hermana y extendiendo la mano hacia ella diciéndole con la mirada que se transformara, esta se limito a verlo con una mirada suplicante y expresión preocupada

- déjalo Liz – dijo Kid sonriéndoles, aunque esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos – no vale la pena – agacho la cabeza por unos segundos y volvió a mirar a su ex con su amigo, porque aun lo consideraba así

Sonrió con melancolía al tiempo que sentía una punzada de dolor en el corazón

Se estaban besando

Liz y Patty se posicionaron a sus lados y posaron una mano en sus hombros

- Ella… - rompió el silencio el peli mejor contemplando la escena, se besaban con pasión y Soul abrazaba a Maka por la cintura, a la vez que esta por el cuello – nunca me beso así – dijo con la voz rota

- no merecías que te hicieran eso… no así – le consoló Liz

- Kid-kun… no estas solo… si quieres yo salgo contigo – dijo sonriente Patty y provocándole un sonrojo al hijo de Shinigami y haciendo enojar a su hermana

- ¡Patty! – exclamo Liz en forma de reclamo

- yo solo decía – sonrió y alzo las manos en forma despreocupada y como diciendo *yo no fui*

- gracias… pero no – le sonrió y volvió a mirarlos, ahora ellos solo se sonreían y seguramente se decían _*te amo*_ o _*te quiero*_ - ahora no – dijo en un susurro sonriéndose provocando que Liz dejara caer su quijada y Patty sonriera ampliamente

Se quedaron allí y la pareja noto su presencia ya al estar un poco mas cerca de llos, se detuvieron y los miraron, Kid sonrió

- Hola – dijo y alzo la mano en formas de saludo

- hola chicos – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Liz y Patty fruncieron el seño y les mandaron miradas fulminantes y envenenadas, no dijeron nada

- ¿Cómo están? – consulto el azabache

- están de maravilla… acaso no viste su espectáculo Kid – acuso la rubia mayor mirándolos con reproche a lo que estos se limitaron a bajar la mirada apenados y arrepentidos

- te dije que lo dejaras Liz – reclamo Kid con voz severa pero mirada agradecida

- ok… lo siento – fingió arrepentimiento

- lo siento Kid – dijo Soul – pero…

- no te disculpes… abría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar – miro a Maka y le sonrió - ¿amigos? – y volvió su mirada a Soul, él sonrió y soltó la mano de su ahora novia y dio dos pasos para extenderle la mano al azabache

- amigos – afirmo y Kid sonrió, Patty rio y Liz bufo

- hay que irnos – dijo Liz 0y se dio la vuelta a su derecha

- ¡SI! – grito Patty con una mano lazada y corrió rebasando a su hermana

- nos vemos – de despido Kid de la pareja y corrió tras sus armas - ¡oye! ¡Patty! ¡Corre simétricamente! ¡Liz! ¡Tu también! – grito haciendo reír a la menor y bufar a la mayor

0

0

0

0

0

…FIN…

Ok, al fin el final, jaja, no me gusto mucho, pero hay un omake la verdad, la próxima semana, o tal vez en esta semana lo suba

le agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic, que fue uno de mis primeras creciones, gracias mine~, a los que agregaron a favoritos y demas... como los amo~ ^^

en fin, nos leemos vale

Se despide Alexiel Evans

HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
